


Sir

by quetzalzotz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Marking, D/s relationship, M/M, Sub!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalzotz/pseuds/quetzalzotz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a system, and it worked. Until Hux got needy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir

**Author's Note:**

> This ship doesn't have any love. I've come to help that. Unbeta'd, feel free to point out mistakes.

They have an arrangement. 

It works for them, Hux sneaking off down rarely used corridors to get down to the decks where the junior officers live. He always wears his coat. Sir doesn't make him wait outside the door, in case of prying eyes. But Hux has to wait just inside, until Sir says he can come in. 

Hux hadn't expected to find himself fascinated by Thanisson, a petty officer twelve years younger than he was, but he couldn't resist his calm, poised exterior or long, slender limbs. He hoped it would be an easy conquest; junior officers wouldn't shy away from sleeping their way to the top, especially ambitious ones like Thanisson. If he entertained Hux, rewards would be sure to follow. 

It was Hux who earned rewards. He couldn't resist submitting. Thanisson fulfilled a deep, primal need inside Hux, and with a well timed smirk, Hux was on his knees. So he was Sir's. He was Sir's good boy, and Sir's little slut. And Sir had him trained very well. 

And so the arrangement worked.

Until Hux was needy. 

Thanisson, enjoying a well earned break, hadn't called for his little slut. Hux was pent up, dreaming about being bent over and fucked, come dribbling down his thigh. He was sure everyone on board knew, somehow, how desperate he was for cock. He had to do something, so for the first time, Hux broke the rules. 

When he got to Thanisson's door, he slipped inside and shucked off his coat and shoes right away. He climbed up on the bed, adjusting his sheer nightgown and dark, lacy panties. Sir liked those. 

He couldn't help but fidget. He was being bad, and Sir might punish him. But already, his cock was twitching, hoping to be touched and used. He resisted palming himself, afraid he'd finish too soon, without Sir seeing his little slut, dressed up and ready to be used. 

Thanisson noticed the coat and boots right away. He marched into his quarters, entering the bedroom with a blank expression. If he liked what he saw, he hid it from Hux, who shivered. 

"Hello, Sir,' he whispered, tucking his chin down. "I... I'm sorry. I needed you."

Thanisson stepped closer, his eyes fixed on Hux. Usually Thanisson looked at Hux like he would devour him. But tonight... 

"Get up, little slut." His voice was even, no hint of pleasure or anger. Hux felt wobbly, as if he was teetering on the heels Thanisson kept stashed away. He stood by the edge of the bed toying with the hem of his nightgown. 

"Come here."

Hux is sure he'll be punished, anxiety flooding him. Sir never had to give him more than a warning. He took pride in being a good boy. 

"Sir I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I don't know what I was thinking. I-"

To Hux's surprise, Thanisson smirks. To his even bigger surprise, Hux feels a hand swat his ass, pressing him closer. He can feel the other man's erection, the rigid length against his thigh. He has to resist the urge to grind. 

"You're such a needy slut, aren't you?"

Hux nods, words stuck in his throat. Thanisson squeezed his ass, drawing a low moan from Hux.

"You crave this cock. It's all you think about. You need it, you need to be reminded of who you belong to."

He whimpered again, hips rocking forward involuntarily.

"Get on your knees and show me."

Hux let out a quiet moan, dropping to his knees in front of Thanisson. He looked up as though he was a God, and Hux was more than happy to worship at that altar. He was gentle as he unzipped Thanisson's trousers, handling his cock as though it was something sacred. Hux breathed a sigh of relief. Sir wasn't completely angry. Hux gave him a few tender pumps, staring at the thick cock in front of him. 

"Use your mouth," Thanisson said. He was gentle, but the tone was commanding. 

Hux kissed the head of Thanisson's cock with reverence, opening his mouth to allow it to slide down his throat. He craved Sir, craved the taste and texture and heft of his cock. He whimpered and moaned, his mouth held open wide for Sir to use. He loved the feel of Thanisson thrusting, pushing past his gag reflex to the tight grip of his throat. He relaxed, allow himself to be used for Sir's pleasure. 

He didn't know how long he had been on his knees, or how long he'd be fucked. He loved every second, eagerly swallowing down every drop of pre-come beading at the tip. Hux ignored the throbbing need in his panties, his own cock so wet his panties were becoming transparent. But he could wait, he would be a good boy and let Sir finish first. He'd let Sir do anything he wanted. 

Thanisson made a noise somewhere between a moan and a growl. "I'm going to mark your face, little slut. I'm going to cover you in my come."

Hux moaned when he felt the ropes splash against his lip and cheek. 

"Don't lick it off yet, my good boy," Thanisson said, breathless. "get back on the bed, and sit like you were before."

Hux's legs were shaking, his cock demanding attention as his soaking panties slid, the friction almost unbearable. He was panting, perched on the bed, eyes wide as Thanisson retrieved his data pad, and stood in front of Hux. 

"Look at me, my beautiful little slut. I want to see you covered in my come and desperate. I want to see how needy you are."

All Hux could do was whimper as dozens of pictures were taken. He felt vulnerable and exposed, which just made his cock ache more. 

"There's my good boy," Thanisson said, tapping the screen. He switched over to video. "Come for me."

Hux shuddered.


End file.
